Warriors: The Fire Within (Blazefur's Story)
by Silverstar905
Summary: "There will be a cat, born from smoke and amber, who will consume Moon, Rock, and Ice. And a new clan will rise from the ashes." This was the prophecy that was foretold on the night of Blazekit's birth. Little did he know that this prophecy was about him and the amazing power that he held in his paws.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite night. The wind blew softly, making the branches sway gently. Small scurrying sounds of prey moved through the undergrowth, their path lit by the almost full moon. The moonlight also shone down upon a large clearing with oak trees and thorn bushes surrounding it. To one side, an old oak lay on it's side next to two large rocks resting on top of each other, letting a little tunnel appear in between it's cracks. On the other side, a large, old rabbit hole lay abandon beside another fall tree, a birch smaller than the oak, and a clump of ferns. The sound of cats, young and old, snoozing was barely heard. In the middle of the camp, a pointed stone held a she-cat, gazing up at the stars above. Her brown tabby fur shone dimly in the light of the moon, her river blue eyes reflecting it's white light.

"Are you alright, Falconstar?"

The sudden voice spooked the tabby. She turned her head to find a small, white, short-haired tortoiseshell she-cat, her green eyes gazing at her leader. Falconstar let her fur flattened a little.

"Riverheart, you scared me."

The tortoiseshell purred with amusement and jumped onto the rock, taking a seat beside Falconstar.

"...How's Amberpelt?" The dark tabby asked after a moment's silence.

"Doing well. I'd say that she'll have two healthy kits in at least two days." Riverheart purred again. "Smokeclaw keeps acting like a worried kit. Always fussing and asking if there is anything he could do."

"He's always been worried about things, since the day he walked out of the Nursery." Falconstar replied. "You can't blame him. He just wants the best for his mate and his kits. Besides, any tom would be jumping for joy at the thought of becoming a father."

Riverheart nodded. "I suppose you're right...Are you thinking about telling IceClan about the patrols that have been hunting on our territory?"

Falconstar sighed. "Yes, but I'm going to try and not bring up trouble. With Leaf-Fall approaching, I don't want to start a fight that will bring injured warriors that can't hunt."

Riverheart nodded in quiet agreement. Falconstar was suddenly aware of the tension the was resting within the medicine cat. "Is there something you want to tell me, Riverheart?"

Riverheart looked down. "...I had a dream, just now."

Falconstar's fur rose, but she kept calm. "From Starclan? It's been a while since they have sent you dreams."

Riverheart didn't move. "I-It's a prophecy. There will be a cat, born from smoke and amber, who will consume Moon, Rock and Ice. And a new clan will rise from the ashes."

Falconstar stared at Riverheart, her eyes wide. But before she can say anything, a yowl broke out from the side of the camp. Both she-cats looked to the sound's source, which was a light brown she-cat running towards the Tall Rock. Her fur was fluffed up and her orange eyes were wide with fear.

"Riverheart! It's Amberpelt! Her kits are coming right now!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Riverheart jumped off the rock and dashed toward her den for supplies. Falconstar jumped off as well and ran towards the she-cat.

"Get back to the Nursery! Tell Amberpelt that Riverheart will arrive shortly!" With a quick nod, the brown cat ran back towards the birch tree. Many cats, who were awoken by the yowling, came out of their den, confused and worried. One cat, a dark grey tom, dashed towards the Nursery only seconds after walking out of the Warrior's Den half-asleep. Some apprentices were out as well.

"What's going on?"

"Did you hear that yowl?"

"It's Amberpelt!"

"Her kits must be coming!"

"Already?"

Falconstar followed a few other cats who were beginning to block the entrance to the Nursery.

"Get back!" she yowled, shouldering her way through. "Give Amberpelt some space to breath!"

At that moment, Riverheart came in, a bundle of herbs in her jaws. In the birch, she-cats were surrounding a beautiful she-cat with fur the color of golden autumn leaves. Her eyes were closed shut and her claws scrapped the mossy bedding beneath her. The grey tom stood beside her, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, I'm here for you."

"I-I-It...h-hurts..."

"I know, but it will only hurt for a couple seconds. You need to be strong. For ours kits, ok?"

Riverheart set down the herbs and placed both paws on the she-cat's swollen belly. "Ok, one's ready to come out...now!"

The medicine cat felt the queens muscles tense and relax. A small bundle of wet fur appeared. Another queen immediately laid down beside the kit and began licking it. Riverheart still felt one more kit, as she had predicted.

"Ok, you're doing great Amberpelt. Just one more should do it." The medicine cat reassured. Amberpelt's muscles tensed one more time. With a shudder, another kit appeared.

"That's it, Amberpelt." Riverheart gave a satisfied meow. She took the kit from the other queen, with a small nod of thanks, and placed it beside it's mother. She took the second kit and did the same. They both cuddled up against their mother's stomach and began to suckle.

"Congratulation. You have a healthy she-cat and tom." She announced to Amberpelt and Smokeclaw, who were gazing at their newly born kits with tired and quiet excitement.

"What will you name them?" asked the brown she-cat that had announced Amberpelt's kitting. The orange tabby turned her green eyes to her mate.

"You name the tom and I name the she-cat?"

Smokeclaw nodded. "Sound's like a fair deal. You first."

Amberpelt turned back to her first kit. She had light brown fur and a long tail.

"...Thornkit." Amberpelt replied after a moment. "Her name will be Thornkit."

"Beautiful name. She'll be a fighter just like you." Smokeclaw agreed. He took a look over at the second kit, his son. He had dark fur. Not grey, like his father, but black like the night sky.

"Hmm..." Smokeclaw purred as he made his decision. "Blazekit. What do you think?"

"Blazekit..." Amberpelt repeated. Then with a purr replied. "I love it."

The other queens and cats who were able to get through all looked down and purred at the two new members of their clan.

"Hello there!"

"Welcome Thornkit and Blazekit."

"They'll be warriors in no time!"

Soon, the cats moved to the side to let their Clan Leader come in for a look. As soon as she laid her blue eyes on them, she purred with happiness.

"Congratulation, Smokeclaw and Amberpelt." She said. "What may be the names of these new warriors."

"This is Thornkit," Amberpelt said, gently touching her daughter's head with her nose, "and this is Blazekit." she finished, touching her son's head.

Falconstar nodded. "Thornkit and Blazekit, you both will make fine warriors. I, Falconstar, welcome you to MoonClan."

(What do ya think? Good for a first chapter? Tell if I should continue!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Bet you can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that!"

The pale brown kit ran as fast as she could, but not fast enough. Soon, her brother tackled her to the ground, making fallen leaves take flight.

"Got you!"

"No fair! You got a head start!"

The young tom simply shrugged and got off his sister. She got up slowly, then tackled the black tom, surprising him.

"Ha!"

"Hey! You tricked me!"

With her paws on his chest, the small kit puffed out her chest. "I, Thornstar, claim victory! Surrender your territory, Blazestar, or me and my clan will make you!"

The black kit purred with amusement. "Never! You'll never make the great and powerful Blazestar surrender!" Using his hind legs, he pushed his sister in the stomach. She flipped over him and landed on her back, squeaking an "Ow!"

"Blazekit! Thornkit!" a voice rang out. Both kits stood up and shook the dust from their fur. Their mother was watching them with worried eyes.

"Don't play so roughly with each other! I don't want you missing your Apprentice Ceremony because of a broken back or shredded ear."

"Sorry Amberpelt!" Blazekit called back. The thought of his Apprentice Ceremony made him so excited that he felt like he could jump straight up to StarClan. He and his sister were already 5 moons old. In exactly a quarter-moon, [a week in case you don't know :) ] he and his sister will become apprentices and leave the Nursery for good. A deep purr interrupted his thoughts.

"It's alright Amberpelt. I'm sure they won't hurt themselves too badly."

Both kits turned to find their father padding up to them.

"Smokeclaw!" They both ran up to him, Amberpelt walking behind them.

"I seems like yesterday when I first saw you." Amberpelt said, a hint of sadness in her meow. "It still surprises me how you two are already 5 moons. But it will make me proud to know that my kits will be on there way to warriors."

"It'll make us both proud." Smokeclaw added, nuzzling his mate. Blazekit rolled his eyes, earning a jab in his ribs by his sister.

"Sorry for such a small meeting, but I gotta get going. Rainstep spotted a hole in the thorn barrier that needs fixing. See you kits later!" And with that he left with a small flick of his tail. Amberpelt said she was going to get a mouse from the Fresh Kill Pile and trotted off, leaving her kits at the entrance of the Nursery.

"You excited?" Thornkit asked. Blazekit's ears perked up and his tail waved happily.

"Of course! Who do yo-"

"If you're gonna be screeching like owls, then go do it somewhere _away _from the Nursery!"

The loud yowl made the both kits jump. A grey tabby queen, her stomach swollen with her unborn kits, glared at them with annoyance.

"Sorry Ghostbird!" Thornkit and Blazekit apologized and walked a bit to the side where they wouldn't disturb any cat.

"Anyway, who do you want to be your mentor?" Blazekit asked again as they walked.

"I'm thinking Maplewind or Blackstorm." His sister replied. They both looked up to the senior warriors, who were chatting together next to the Warrior's Den. Maplewind was a lean-looking she-cat with amber fur and white chest, paws and tail tip. Blackstorm was a black and white tom with long legs and tail.

"What about you?" Thornkit asked. Blazekit looked over the camp. Many warriors would make a greater mentor. But soon, Blazekit's amber eyes found a silverish-blue tom with unblinking ice blue eyes resting alone in the shade of the oak trees surrounding the clearing.

"I'd like Nighthawk." Blazekit decided. "He's stealthy, quiet and has some pretty awesome battle moves."

Thornkit's forest green eyes shone with excitement. "I guess we'll see who we'll get soon!"

* * *

I, Falconstar, ask StarClan to look down upon these kits. They have reached their sixth moon and so are ready to become MoonClan's newest apprentices."

Blazekit could barely stop shaking. Today was the day. He and his sister have finally reach their sixth moon. He had been waiting until almost Sundown to receive his apprentice name and be assigned his mentor. All that time was spent being groomed and licked by Amberpelt. Now his black pelt glossed in the dying sunlight. He looked to his side. He could tell that his sister felt the same excitement that he felt. She met his gaze and nodded. Blazekit nodded back and looked to the Tall Rock. Falconstar stood there, her head high. Beside her was a calico tom, sitting stiffly. It was Reedpatch, her deputy.

"Thornkit, step forward."

With trembling paws, Thornkit walked away from her mother's side and placed herself in the middle, the Tall Rock in front of her and her clan mates surrounding her. She gazed up at her tabby leader with innocent eyes.

"Thornkit, is it your wish to follow the ways of the warrior, to train to become one and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thornkit took a moment before puffing out her chest and answering fearlessly. "It is."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I welcome you to MoonClan as an apprentice. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw." Falconstar looked down upon the newly named apprentice with warm eyes. Thornpaw stood straight and tall, her ears perked up.

"I will now name Thornpaw's mentor." At the sound of Falconstar's words, some cats around Blazekit tensed up. He guessed that they were wondering who will be assigned as his sister's mentor. Blazekit hoped that Falconstar had chosen a good one."

Falconstar waited a couple seconds before speaking. "I have chosen Maplewind to be Thornpaw's mentor." As soon as the warrior's name left her mouth, the cats around Blazekit. relaxed. Blazekit looked over at Maplewind, who was watching and listening to her leader. "Maplewind, you have shown great courage in battle and amazing stealth and patience in hunting. I hope you will pass these qualities onto Thornpaw."

Maplewind padded up to Thornpaw, who seemed very pleased with her assigned mentor. "I will do my best." The senior warrior responded before touching noses with her new apprentice.

"Blazekit, step forward."

The black tom barely heard his name called. With nervous excitement coursing through his pelt, he walked up to stand before Falconstar.

"Blazekit, is it your wish to follow the ways of the warrior, to train to become one and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Blazekit nodded once. "I-It is."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I welcome you to MoonClan as an apprentice. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw."

Blazepaw. His own name sounded strange and new to him. He loved it.

"As for your mentor, I have chosen Nighthawk to train you." Blazepaw's eyes widened and he turned to see the sleek warrior make his way toward him, his blue eyes shining.

"Nighthawk, you have shown outstanding bravery during battle and interesting stealth during hunts. I hope you will pass these qualities to Blazekit."

Nighthawk nodded. "I will not fail you, Falconstar." He turned to face his small apprentice. It took all of Blazekit's will not to jump after his mentor's nose made contact with his. Soon, everyone around him was calling his and his sister's new name.

"Thornpaw! Blazepaw! Thornpaw! Blazepaw!"

Blazepaw looked around in excitement. As the clan broke away from the Tall Rock, Nighthawk spoke to him.

"You've probably have had enough excitement for one day." He said coolly. "Get some rest then I'll take you for some hunting practice tomorrow."

"O-Ok! Sure!" Blazepaw stuttered as his mentor walked towards the Warrior's Den. He heard his sister walking toward him.

"Can you believe this? We're finally apprentices!"

"I know!"

"Pretty cool huh?"

Both apprentices turned to find a pure white she-cat with sea blue eyes. Blazepaw and Thornpaw knew her. She was Fallenpaw.

"It's amazing." Thornpaw responded, Blazepaw nodded in agreement.

"Makes me remember when I was named an apprentice." Fallenpaw replied. "Well, unless you two want to be dragging your paws from fatigue tomorrow, I suggest you follow me and find your place to sleep." Purring with amusement, the two followed the older apprentice to the clump of ferns as the sky became a dark orange and stars appeared. There were two other apprentices getting ready to sleep: Stormpaw, a dark grey tom with black stripes, and Rosepaw, a skinny white she-cat with one black paw. There were two circles of moss next to each other that looked perfect for the new apprentices. With a word they curled up beside each other.

"Good night, _Blazepaw."_ Thornpaw meowed, saying his new name.

"Good night, _Thornpaw."_ Blazepaw replied as he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire. It was all that surrounded him. Blazing heat and crackling sounds as trees fell into the hands of death. Blazepaw, however, was not afraid. Even when the fire came down upon him, even when it began licking his legs, even when it began growing on his fur, becoming a part of him, he stood his ground. He actually like the feeling of heat around him. He felt powerful. Unstoppable. Like fire itself. But there was one thing he could never do. He could never follow the cat calling his name. Never ever. He chases the mysterious cat over and over, but he was always too far away from him, whispering words that he couldn't hear.

It was different today.

As Blazepaw searched the waving flames, the cat approached him. The fire separated, letting the cat walk through without being burned. Blazepaw was finally able to get a good look at the stranger. He was a pure black tom with white paws and a blue aura surrounding him. One of his ears had two V shaped cuts. Blazepaw tensed, ready to begin a chase if need be. The cat simply walked up to him, towering the young apprentice.

"It is alright Blazepaw." the cat's voice boomed around him over the sound of cracking wood. "I have no intention to run."

Blazepaw was still tense, his hackles raised. "Who are you?" he asked. "Why do you visit me?"

"That is not important, Blazepaw. What's important is the future that lays before you." The fire began to grow, flames began to reach toward the sky. Blazepaw knew what was happening. This always happened in the end.

"What about the future?!" he yelled desperately as the fire became brighter. "What does this have to do with me?!"

"Your questions will be answered soon, young Blazepaw." The strange cat yowled through the blaze. "Just let everything happen, don't stop and try to change it."

"What does that mean?!" No answer. Soon, the fire became so bright that the young apprentice had to close his eyes.

Blazepaw's eyes flickered open. He sighed. He's been having that dream almost every night now. It started after only being an apprentice for a half-moon.

"_At least I was able to talk to that troublesome cat." _Blazepaw thought as he stretched his limbs. _"But what does he mean by let things happen? And why is there always fire?"_

"Blazepaw!"

The young apprentice's ears perked upwards. Nighthawk.

"Coming!" he yowled back. He ran out of the Apprentice's Den after a quick sorry to Stormpaw, who had been awoken by Blazepaw's yowl. He ran up to his mentor, who was sitting beside a slender gray tabby tom and Rosepaw. Blazepaw knew the older cat was Rosepaw's mentor, Pigeonwing.

"You and Rosepaw are going to be in battle training today." Nighthawk said when Blazepaw was close enough. Blazepaw's chest filled with excitement. He hadn't fought against another apprentice yet. He had been training with Nighthawk. With a swift nod to Pigeonwing, Nighthawk went through the camp exit. Pigeonwing and Rosepaw followed behind. Blazepaw ran through the exit and out into the forest. The cool autumn air felt great on his fur as he ran. The leaves had begun to change from green to orange and yellow, making it seem like the trees were on fire. Just like the young apprentice's dreams. It wasn't long until they got to the Training Hollow. It was a large circle with sloped sides and the ground was complete stone. Blazepaw jumped down to the stone platform. It felt cool on his pads.

"Alright. Let's get started." Pigeonwing said. "Rosepaw, take the other side of the Hollow. Blazepaw, stay where you are."

Blazepaw watched Rosepaw pad over to the opposite side and faced him, her green eyes fixed on his amber ones.

"Now, Blazepaw, you and Rosepaw are in a clan fight. You are both from different clans. Remember, keep your claws sheathed. Ready?"

Blazepaw took a deep breath, his paws itching to charge at the older apprentice.

"Go!"

As soon as Nighthawk gave the word, Blazepaw dashed toward his target. Rosepaw didn't move until Blazepaw was close enough. Just as he was about to give a front paw blow, the white she-cat darted to the side then barreled into the black tom's side. They both rolled as they both tried to get on top. Rosepaw suddenly lashed out her hind legs, connecting with Blazepaw's stomach. He flew to one side of the Hollow. He had an idea and slowly got up, trying to appear weak. Rosepaw rushed toward him, ready to strike. Blazepaw suddenly moved to the side. His plan was to make Rosepaw collide with the side of the Hollow, but instead, she used it to her advantage. She jumped onto the side and then sprung, landing her front paws into Blazepaw's side. He lost his breath and got tackled to the ground. He struggled furiously under Rosepaw's paws, but she was putting all her weight.

"What's wrong Blazepaw?" She teased. "Can't get up?"

Fury rushed through him. He glared at her for only a second before she yowled in pain, backing away. Blazepaw got up, confusion in his eyes. Rosepaw shook her front paws one at a time as her mentor rushed toward her.

"Rosepaw! Are you alright?" The grey tom asked. He turned to Blazepaw, his eyes narrowed. "Didn't your mentor tell you to keep your claws sheathed?"

"I-I did! Really!"

"He did, Pigeonwing." Nighthawk said, backing his apprentice up. "I saw it. Plus, I don't see any blood on Rosepaw's paws."

Rosepaw looked up at Blazepaw, but said nothing. Pigeonwing grunted. "It must've been a rock that got caught between your pads or something."

"N-No!" Rosepaw finally spoke you. "I-It was both my paws! It felt like they were on fire!"

Blazepaw's eyes widened. Fire. In his dream, it was on him. On his fur. But, that was just a dream. It had to be. Nighthawk and Pigeonwing looked at each other silently.

"Well, let's get you to Riverheart." Pigeonwing decided. "It probably was a rock. Unless Blazepaw's fur suddenly caught flame during the fight."

Pigeonwing had meant the comment to be a joke, but it scared Blazepaw badly. Nighthawk followed Pigeonwing without a word. Blazepaw looked up at Rosepaw, only to be met with cold eyes.

"I know you did something." She hissed. "I'll find out what you did, and I'll make them believe me. I'll make them see, I'll make everyone see."

And with that she turned and ran through the undergrowth without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a full moon since Blazepaw's "incident" happened. Sadly, it kept showing up. A half-moon ago, he almost set some ferns on fire after he let a fat juicy rabbit escape. A quarter-moon ago, Nighthawk had told him to clean the elder's bedding and the elders began questioning how the cool autumn air suddenly changed to hot summer air as soon as Blazepaw walked in. The young apprentice sighed. It was Sun-High. The Gathering would be tonight. He wondered if he would be going. He wondered if he even _should_ go. He knew that...whatever he had...only came if he was angry. He doubted that he would be angry. After all, it is a Gathering, a one night truce. But still...

"Blazepaw!"

The black cat looked up to see his sister walked towards him, two mice dangled from her jaws by their tails.

"Hey Thornpaw."

The pale-brown apprentice's eyes turned worried. "What's wrong? You seem...sad."

"I'm not sad." Blazepaw lied. "I'm...I'm just wondering if we'll get the chance to go to the Gathering tonight."

Thornpaw nodded, joy returning to her green eyes. "Ya, I hope we can! It'll be so cool seeing the other clans."

She dropped a mouse in front of her brother and sat down beside him, eating her own. "Rosepaw and Stormpaw have told me about it. They go to this huge clearing, surrounded by the biggest oak trees any cat has ever seen! There's also a..."

Blazepaw tuned out as he took a bite of his mouse. His eyes suddenly found Rosepaw. She was staring at him with untrusting eyes. It made him feel uncomfortable. He broke his gaze, turning to Thornpaw, but she had noticed.

"Rosepaw's been acting pretty weird." she stated. "I noticed she wouldn't even go near you. Did something happen?"

Blazepaw looked deeply into his sister's eyes. He wanted to tell her, but he had no idea on how she would react. What if she became scared of him? What if she became as cold as Rosepaw? He took another bite of his prey.

"Just a fight...I-I accidently scratched her during one of our battle training practices. I guess she still thinks I did it on purpose."

He immediately felt guilty. He was lying to his own sister! But it was for the best. Thornpaw growled.

"Why would she still be mad at you? I don't understand her sometimes."

"Me neither. But she's bound to forget, right?"

"I'm sure she will. Wounds heal with time." Thornpaw replied, finishing her mouse.

"You sound like Riverheart." Blazepaw stifled a chuckle.

"Shut up! I'm a warrior through and through!"

As they laughed, Maplewind came bounding over to them. "What's so funny?"

"Just talking about being a warrior." Thornpaw responded. Maplewind purred. "I remember being an apprentice and imagining the same thing...Anyway, I got something to ask you two."

Blazepaw immediately gulped down the rest of his mouse and stood up. "What is it?"

"How would you two like to go to the Gathering tonight?"

Excitement took over the two apprentices as the jumped up and down, meowing "Yes!" over and over. Blazepaw completely forgot his worries.

* * *

The full moon shone brightly over the forest, casting long shadows on the forest floor. Blazepaw ran beside Thornpaw as they followed the Clan to the Gathering Stone (Stormpaw was talking about it before they the Clan started out). Nighthawk and Maplewind were with other members of the Clan, along with Stormpaw and, of course, Falconstar and Reedpatch. Luckily, Rosepaw was staying back at camp. The trees and undergrowth seemed to thicken. An owl hooted in the distance and leaves crackled under the many paws. Finally, the tree line stopped, ending to a circle of oak trees. Blazepaw gazed in awe. They really were the biggest oaks in the forest! In front of the Clan was a long, thick oak, resting between the edge of MoonClan territory and the Gathering Stone. With a flick of her tail, Falconstar jumped onto the bridge and walked forward. Cats followed her in a single line. Blazepaw jumped onto the tree with ease and started walking. He looked down. A river gently moved below him. Blazepaw noticed that the sides of the river were very high. If he were to fall in, no cat would be able to save him. He jumped off, avoiding the roots that stuck out and moved in between the oaks. Soon, the oaks gave away to a clearing filled with bright moonlight and cats. Many different ones, some from Blazepaw's own, others from the two other Clans. In front of him was a large rock, bigger than the Tall Rock back at camp. Falconstar was already at the top greeting the two other leaders. One of the leaders was grey and sleek with a nick in his ear and a scar running down one of his front legs from his shoulder to just before his paws. The other leader was crimson with one black front paw and one white front paw along with black ears. One of his eyes was blue while the other was green.

"The grey one is Duskstar." Stormpaw's voice spooked Blazepaw. "He's the leader of IceClan. The red one is Mixedstar. He's leader of RockClan."

Blazepaw nodded and stared at Mixedstar. The name suited him well. He sat stiffly on the tall rock, glaring down at some of the warriors. "Follow me, I'll show you where some of the apprentices are." Stormpaw meowed, bounding down to the middle of the clearing. Blazepaw followed behind closely. Some cats were looking at him with strange looks. He stood up taller, trying his best to not let his fear show. Soon, after weaving through many warriors, they came to a small circle of 3 apprentices.

"Hey guys!" Stormpaw meowed sitting down next to a fluffy grey tabby with darker stripes. They all said their hellos while Blazepaw stood there.

"This is Blazepaw," Stormpaw finally said, nodding to him. "He's a new apprentice."

All the apprentices said hi and Blazepaw sat down. Stormpaw nodded to the tabby beside him. "This is Wolfpaw, from RockClan." Wolfpaw gave a curt and sharp nod. Stormpaw flicked his tail to a young calico she-cat. "That's Grasspaw. Also RockClan." Grasspaw blinked her green eyes. Stormpaw then flicked his tail to the last apprentice. A beautiful cream-colored she-cat with white underbelly, paws and tail tip. Blazepaw immediately felt a little warm in his pelt. "And that is Honeypaw. She's from IceClan." Honeypaw nodded, her light green eyes looking into Blazepaw's amber ones. "Nice to meet you, Blazepaw."

Blazepaw's ears flattened. "Heh...nice to meet you too."

"May all cats make there way to the Gathering Stone! The Gathering is about to begin!" Falconstar's yowl carried through the clearing. All cats turned and started walking closer, sitting down near their Clanmates. Blazepaw looked around, trying to find his sister and a place to sit.

"Blazepaw! Over here!" Blazepaw turned and saw Honeypaw sitting down. Her tail flicked an empty spot next to her. "You can sit with me if you want."

Blazepaw walked over and sat down, meowing a thanks. Honeypaw nodded and turned to the Gathering Rock. Duskstar had stood up.

"I'm pleased to announce that 3 of our apprentices have been made into warriors." His deep meow echoed. " 2 of them are with us tonight: Redstream and Ivydawn."

As soon as the warrior names were announced, IceClan began chanting the names. Blazepaw joined in with MoonClan, but RockClan stayed quiet for some reason. Soon, Falconstar waved her tail for silence.

"That is pleasing to hear, Duskstar" Falconstar responded, standing up. "MoonClan also has some kits that have now become apprentices. Both are with us: Thornpaw and Blazepaw."

Soon, every cat was chanting his and his sister's name. Blazepaw flattened his ears and looked at his paws, slightly embarrassed. The chanting came to an end and Blazepaw was finally able to look up again. Mixedstar was standing up.

"...We have found multiple traces of killed and eaten prey on our territory," He snarled. "...Each with the scent of IceClan on them!"

RockClan stayed quiet, glaring while IceClan began hissing with outrage. Even Honeypaw hissed beside Blazepaw.

"My Clan has no interest in your rabbits, Mixedstar." Duskstar growled, his fur fluffed up.

"It's not just rabbits." The crimson leader argued. "Mice, voles! With your IceClan stink on them!"

IceClan and RockClan began to growl at each other. "_T-They can't fight in a Gathering!" _Blazepaw thought. "_It's against the warrior code!"_

"I would know whether or not my warriors would be hunting on your territory!" Duskstar continued.

"Well, obviously you don't! Unless your letting them!"

"You dare challenge th-"

"ENOUGH!" Falconstar's yowl broke through the commotion. All the cats looked up at her in silence. Her ice blue eyes pierced the night and her tail whipped around in anger.

"Do you not see what you are causing!?" She looked up to the sky. Others did as well and gasped. Blazepaw looked towards the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to swirl across the moon.

"StarClan is angry with your arguing!" Falconstar continued. "You are breaking the sacred truce. If you wish to use fangs and claws to solve your problems, then don't do so at a Gathering!"

Mixedstar glared at the tabby leader, but then silently jumped of the Gathering Stone.

"Keep your warriors off our territory," Mixedstar snarled. "or there will be fangs and claws to deal with." And with that he bounded away, the rest of RockClan following behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 2 weeks since the Gathering. Blazepaw had been training hard and, thankfully, been keeping his fire under control. Rosepaw and Stormpaw had their assessment and became full warriors. They were now Roseflight and Stormwind (WOW fans should know this name ;P). Roseflight still kept her distance from the black apprentice. Ghostbird's kits had been born too. They were 3 healthy ones. Oakkit, a brown tom with white paws and muzzle. Hedgehogkit, a dark brown tom with fur that always seemed to stick up in different directions, hence his name. The last was a small grey tabby she-kit with a full white tail and underbelly named Snowkit. For now, Blazepaw, Thornpaw and Fallenpaw were the only apprentices. Blazepaw kinda felt lonely. He didn't feel lonely cause it was only him, his sister and the other white apprentice. He didn't have anyone to share his secret with. He couldn't tell anyone. He feared being stared at and treated like he was dangerous. Blazepaw sighed.

"Something wrong, Blazepaw?"

The young apprentice's head snapped up. Nighthawk was looking at him. Then he remembered. He was on a border patrol with his mentor and Fallenpaw and her mentor Snakefang, a black tom with striking green eyes and a fang that always stuck down from his upper jaw.

"Oh, y-ya. I'm ok." Blazepaw lied, perking his ears up and trying to look a bit happier. Nighthawk shrugged while Snakefang looked ahead. Fallenpaw, however, walked slower, falling beside Blazepaw.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, worry showing her mew. "You've been distracted since we started our patrol. Is there something bothering you?"

Blazepaw shook his head. "I'm fine, really."

Before Fallenpaw could say anymore, her ears perked and her fur rose. Blazepaw did the same, as well as the mentors. Something was way off.

"RockClan." Snakefang growled. Blazepaw looked ahead. There were two trees and a bush. He knew that were Twin Trees, the trees looked exactly the same. That signaled the edge of MoonClan border. But the border line was smaller. The trees had RockClan scent on them.

"They crossed the border and took Twin Trees." Fallenpaw filled in. Blazepaw's ears flattened, anger twisting in his stomach. Snakefang sniffed the air.

"They're close." he hissed. Just then, 4 cats strolled out of the bushes. One was pale grey tom with a scar across his eye. Another was a calico she-cat with white paws. There were also two apprentices, a cream furred she-cat with black ears and stripes running down her back and a pure black tom. As soon as they laid eyes on the MoonClan patrol they stiffened.

"What are you doing so close to RockClan territory?" The grey tom hissed.

"I should be asking the same thing to you, Cloudscar." Nighthawk snarled. "Twin Trees belongs to MoonClan!"

"Not anymore they don't." Cloudscar sneered. "If you want your precious trees, you can fight for them!"

And with that, the grey warrior pounced squarely onto Blazepaw's mentor's shoulders. They both barreled over, claws and teeth flashing. Blazepaw didn't have time to react and he was tackled by the cream furred apprentice. Soon, the clearing filled with the sounds of screeching, clawing cats. Blazepaw fastened his claws on his attacker and pulled her under. She kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of the black apprentice. He flew back and hit the ground with a thud. He looked up. He found the RockClan apprentice in the air, claws unsheathed, ready to land on his flank. Blazepaw was ready, getting to his paws then darting out of the way. The apprentice landed but before she can turn to face Blazepaw, he pounced on her. Digging his claws in, the cream furred apprentice yowled. She turned and bit the black apprentice's shoulder. He yowled in pain. The RockClan apprentice took this as her chance and swept her paws down over her attacker's paws. Blazepaw fell to the ground, his shoulder bleeding heavily. The apprentice barely had time to get up before the RockClan she-cat pressed one of her paws on his flank and the other one hit head. Blazepaw kicked, but he couldn't reach her back paws.

"Wow, I've never fought a MoonClan apprentice before." The cream furred apprentice sneered. "I didn't think they'd be so easy to defeat."

Rage bubbled inside the MoonClan apprentice as she continued. "MoonClan doesn't belong in the forest. You're too weak, RockClan will always win. Always!"

"How dare you!" The black furred apprentice yelled, his amber eyes blazing with anger. Using his forepaws, he aimed at her own. She fell and Blazepaw immediately jumped onto her.

"Never. Insult. My. Clan!" He yelled. His paws were only on her flank, yet she was yowling in pain. Suddenly, small wisps of smoke began emitting from Blazepaw's black paws. He gasped and got off her. She ran, but the MoonClan apprentice didn't miss the paw-shaped burn marks on her flank. The RockClan patrol was retreating over the border line. Cloudscar stopped and turned, a long scar on his flank and a scratch on his ear still bleeding.

"This isn't over, MoonClan!" he hissed as he jumped into the bushes.


	6. Chapter 6

Blazepaw's eyes slowly widened. Cool, lush forest surrounded him. Mist swirled around the tree trucks as he sat up, looking around. He knew he was dreaming, but he was confused. In his dreams, there would be fire. Burning, blazing, searing fire. Where was it?

"That is what I'm going to teach you..."

Another cat's words spooked the black apprentice. He turned to find the same black furred, white pawed tom from one of his earlier dreams. His aura twirled around him just as the mist twirled around the tree's trunks.

"Oh," Blazepaw meowed, his ears perking up slightly. "It's you"

The stranger nodded. "Yes. I sadly didn't get the chance to introduce myself last time we met. I am Darkwing."

Blazepaw nodded, glad to finally get this cat's name. "I'm Blazepaw. Are you from StarClan?"

"I know who you are." Darkwing answered, "And yes, I am from StarClan. I was sent to train you."

"Train me?" Blazepaw asked, tilting his head. "For what? Is something bad going to happen? Are one of the Clans going to attack?"

The older tom shook his head. "Not quite. Blazepaw, do you know why you burned that apprentice in RockClan? Or your Clanmate, Roseflight?"

Guilt immediately rushed into Blazepaw's chest and he flattened his ears, his tail wrapping around his front paws. "...N-No." He murmured.

"Do you know why you set things on fire when your upset?"

"No..."

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to control your power." Darkwing meowed, causing Blazepaw's eyes to widen.

"C-Control it? B-But why do I have this power? I never wanted it in the first place!"

Darkwing closed his eyes for a moment before opening and continuing, "I do wish to tell you, but you are too young to understand. What you must focus on now is controlling the fire that burns inside you."

Blazepaw's amber eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath and grumbled, "Fine"

"Very good" Darkwing nodded. "Now, I want you to think of something that makes you angry. The most horrible thing that makes you rage. It doesn't matter what or who you think about, just think."

Blazepaw was about to object, but he knew better. Darkwing was a StarClan warrior after all. Blazepaw stood up and closed his eyes. He thought about how he had failed some moves at Training, being scolded, and Roseflight. Roseflight's words when he was pinned down. And that RockClan apprentice, calling his clan weak. Anger began to course through him until his paws were beginning to smoke. Small, thin wisps flew upwards.

"That's it." Darkwing encouraged, not afraid at all. "Keep going"

The words didn't even reach Blazepaw's now flattened ears. His mind was filled with insults as the wisps of smoke became larger. Suddenly, his paw, both front and back, caught flame. Their orange tongues lapped at his flank, but his fur didn't catch. Blazepaw opened his eyes and gasped at the burning infernos that were on him, _a part of him._

"You see?" The StarClan warrior mewed, impressed. "You've already summoned it."

"...Fire." Blazepaw murmured, as if he didn't hear the older tom's voice. "My power really is fire."

"And when the time comes, it will save the Clans." Darkwing added. Blazepaw looked up, the fire diminishing. "What do you mean?"

Darkwing took a deep breath before continuing. "Blazepaw, it may not look like it now, but soon the Clans will go mad. They will begin to ignore the Code, and blood will be spilled unless you stop it."

Blazepaw couldn't believe it. "B-Break the Code?! But that can't happen!"

"Exactly." Darkwing meowed darkly. "It was the prophecy that was told on the night of your birth. There will be a cat, born from smoke and amber, who will consume Moon, Rock, and Ice."

"Consume..." Blazepaw was confused. It was obvious that the prophecy was about him. His father was Smokeclaw and his mother was Amberpelt. And his power was fire...and when fire consumes... "B-But that means destroy! Are you saying I'm supposed to destroy the Clans?!"

Darkwing just stared blankly at the apprentice as the wind started to pick up. Blazepaw franticly tried to get close to the tom, but the wind was separating them.

"Please!" Blazepaw called out. "Please! I have to know!"

"You will." Darkwing mewed, his voice echoing as a bright light began emitting from his black fur. "When the time comes, you'll know."

* * *

"Blazepaw! Get up already!"

Blazepaw nearly jumped out of his nest. He looked to find a white furred she-cat, the one who woke him up.

"Reedpatch wants us and our mentors to go hunting." Fallenpaw filled in. Blazepaw nodded, trying to shake away the dream.

"T-Tell them I'll meet up with them soon"

Fallenpaw nodded, even though she wanted to ask what was wrong. She jumped out of the ferns, leaving the black apprentice with his thoughts.

_"It doesn't make any sense!" _He thought bitterly. _"How am i supposed to save the Clans when I'm destined to destroy them?!"_


End file.
